


GoT Violent Delights

by VioletVision



Category: Game of Thrones (TV), Westworld (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, BAMF Brienne, Canon-Typical Violence, Eventual Smut, Explicit Language, F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-25
Updated: 2017-09-25
Packaged: 2019-01-05 04:25:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 3,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12182853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VioletVision/pseuds/VioletVision
Summary: Brienne is on a mission to find the next level in Westworld. Jaime tries to insert himself into the game so that he can be with her. There will be lots of other GoT and Westworld characters. All of them learn that "these violent delights have violent ends."





	1. Arrival

**Author's Note:**

> Jaime and Brienne arrive at Westworld. This is an AU non-cannon free for all hotness with no rules fic. If you love cannon, this is not for you. Brienne yells, “Fuck cannon!” and the story begins.

Brienne shifted in her seat on the old fashioned train headed into Westworld. A man with dark golden hair caught her eye. His black hat and western attire let her know right way which way he was playing the game – villain. 

Brienne knew that she had watched too long as he saw her and tipped his hat at her with a wicked smile playing on his lips. She had seen him the last time she was here, but that time he wore a white hat and was fucking four women he saved from bandits. 

Brienne ignored him glancing around the train car taking note of all the black hats she would battle after she arrived. She so enjoyed playing the good guy and dragging in anyone with a bounty on their head or slicing it off for that matter. Even more than that, she savored playing the internal games that very few new comers even knew about. 

He stood and strode over to her.

She kept her blue eyes averted.

“I’m Jaime. What’s your name?” He smiled tipping his head to one side.

Brienne took a deep breath and ignored him. 

Jaime found her indifference to him something odd he had never run into before. Women always flocked to him no matter where he was or what he was wearing. He sat across from her, “I’ve seen you here before.”

Silence.

Jaime sized her up seeing she was not wearing a traditional woman’s outfit but that of a man. She was strong, tall and had a bearing about her that yelled she would kick your ass or shoot it. “It would seem that we are on opposite sides. I’m a black hat and you a white.”

“Keen observations. Please do point out the obvious the whole way there and ruin the experience for me.” Brienne did not look at him, but felt he kept his eyes on her. 

Jaime smiled leaning his hands on his legs, “Experience? If you’re looking for an experience, we can go into one of the back rooms right now.”

Brienne finally looked at him and fought not to be caught in the mischievous green eyes that peered back, “Fuck off.”

“So you prefer women?” Jaime believed the answer was no because of the flicker of reaction in her eyes when she first looked at him. 

“I prefer to be left alone.”

Jaime was truly enjoying the sparing, “I prefer a partner instead of doing it alone. Fuck off hu? Yes, I’d like to fuck and get off…with you.”

Brienne took a deep breath and blew it out thinking that most women would throw themselves at him and once he gets to Westworld all the hosts would do just that including some new comers. 

“What? No comeback to that?” Jaime waited to see what she would say next.

Brienne went back to ignoring him. She didn’t know if she wanted to deck him or grab him and fuck him. But, she decided she would definitely shoot him if her gun were real. That thought brought a hint of smile to her mouth.

Teddy watched the exchange and determined if he laid a finger on her that honor would demand he intervene. 

Jaime waited and waited. He didn’t understand what was happening. Normally, he could use the cheesiest line and women went for it. 

Brienne stood up to get away from him as she felt confused. In her mind, she knew when the train arrived he would fuck everything coming and going which to some extent disgusted her, but at the same time she felt her body warming to the idea of ripping his clothes off. 

Jaime stood with her, “Come on. What happens on the train stays on the train.” 

“It does?” Brienne asked.

“Yes.” Jaime smiled knowing he had finally won and thought she had just been playing hard to get. 

Brienne punched him square in the jaw. 

Jaime had not been expecting that and fell backwards onto the floor sprawling while new comers moved away from them. 

Teddy had stood and stepped forward determined he would assist her if need be, but his eyebrows went up in shock seeing she didn’t need any assistance. He paused for a moment then sat back down.

“You hit me.” Jaime rubbed his saw feeling dizzy. “You fucking hit me.”

“And you’re fucking annoying me.” Brienne stepped over him to get to the bar. She ordered a shot of whisky, downed it and smiled knowing this was going to be a great week.


	2. Hunt Begins

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I’m playing the Westworld train theme while I write this.

Brienne stepped off the train onto the wooden platform and strode onto the dirt street. All swagger and contained power, she prowled around looking for the first clue. 

The last three times she found a male host in a red vest, golden gun and white shirt who was signing up to go out helping round up bandits and law breakers. She followed him which lead to the next clue then the next till she went to the next level. This time, he was nowhere to be found. She checked several businesses starting to feel worried that perhaps the game had changed. 

Brienne thought back to when she selected her clothing. Yes, the red clothing was the only color that was exclusively on the right side of the room with the white shirt and the golden pistol was in the center of the display case. All clues pointed to the man in red. “Damn it.” 

She strode back to the train platform knowing she had missed something. Around her, families with children ohh and awww’ed at the horses and how realistic the place was. She shook her head thinking there was no way in hell children should be here. She cynically thought they were already trying to trap the next generation of customers. “Fucking addictive.” 

A delicate lady in dark blue gasped at her word choice and pulled her little girl away from her. Brienne thought if she was shocked at a bit of profanity then she will run for the train if she gets anywhere near a saloon or fuck brothels. She watched the husband tag along staring at said saloon with half dressed fake ladies standing outside and knew next time he was probably coming back alone. She wondered how many bachelor parties they had at Westworld a year. 

A short blond haired man who couldn’t be a day over twenty-one walked up to her, “Whoa baby you’ve got legs for miles. They need to be wrapped around me.” He rubbed his hand down his plump stomach to his practically non-existent dick. 

“Fuck off.”

He paused confused, “I’m a new comer. You’re supposed to fuck me if I want. Now for your impudence strip naked, get down on all fours, bark like a dog then say I’m a randy bitch fuck me Joffrey!”

Brienne turned her body more directly at him with a look that bespoke of murder. 

His crooked smile was filled with hate, “Yeah that’s better Blondie. You’ll be begging for it before I finally give you the honor of sucking me off.” 

Brienne spun and kicked him in his pudgy face. 

Joffrey lifted off the ground then landed on his back. He couldn’t get air in his lungs for a few moments. When he did, he screamed like a little child as blood poured out of his broken nose. 

Brienne took a step closer as his friends ran to him and tried to help him up. “I’m no host. Does this look like a brown hat asshole? Why don’t you get your friends to suck you off…I’m busy.”

Joffrey’s only reply was crying and whining. 

Like clockwork, Brienne watched two hosts detach from their storyline loops and come to render first aid. 

Brienne walked away to stand on the other side of the platform. She saw a tall muscular man in his early thirties wearing black and brown step closer to her. His long blackish brown hair was pulled back. She thought he could make one hell of a Dothraki.

His voice was deep and gravely, “I’d have done more than a boot to the face. Fuckers can’t see past their dicks.”

Brienne nodded while being thankful she had spent the last half year practicing in a dojo. “If only that were true. You heard the name he used.” 

“I did, and are you a Brienne?” 

“Yes, and you’re a Khal Drogo.” She shifted her stance to match his and whispered, “Who are you looking for?”

He spoke quietly so no one else could hear him, “The man in the red vest. Puffy white shirt. And you?”

“Same.”

He nodded approval. 

She wanted to be sure he was playing the same game as her. “You know what he’s carrying?”

“Gold gun.” 

The gruffness of his voice and the predatory glare of his dark eyes were alluring and left her feeling that if she fucked him she wouldn’t come away without bruises, bite marks and reoccurring steamy wet dreams of him growling out his release over her. She turned to look at him again.

He turned to her, and they both knew what the other was up to and what they were asking of each other…a truce. 

He saw her appraising look, so he commented, “You have beautiful eyes the color of Tarth’s water.”

She almost rolled said eyes. “You’ve proved you know the game, so save your charms for the Dragon Queen. Maybe she can keep you alive this time.”

He chuckled low in his chest.

Brienne thought she would risk it, “I could work on the gun. You could go search the general store and see if they set up the next one yet.”

“I could.” He thought it over. “We’ll meet back here at sundown.”

“Just resist the urge to interact in any of the storylines. Don’t go picking up any cans for blonds in blue dresses.”

“I like blonds, but don’t worry I won’t get side tracked by Dolores. I’m not into the innocent damsel in distress type.” He gave her an appreciative look and swaggered away. 

What they didn’t know was that Jaime was watching them from afar trying to figure out what was going on. 

…

Control Room:

“Oh wow! did you see that?” Elsie clicked on her tablet. “There. Drogo just made an alliance with Brienne of Tarth. Wait…where the hell is Jaime?”

Stubbs shook his head in annoyance, “Why are you calling them by Game of Thrones names. They’re people. They have real names. They’re not even to that level yet.”

Elise looked over her shoulder, “None of that matters. They’ve started the game in character. So fucking awesome!”

Bernard cleaned his glasses and put them back on, “They are getting a jump on allegiances. Interesting.”

“Nothing’s interesting about it. They’re messing with my timetable,” Lee went spastic while pace walking. 

Elise grinned, “So sorry Lee, but it looks like the One Blond to Rule Them All is Brienne. So it’s not your precious Cersie this time. I really love the Battle of the Bastards then the Battle of the Blonds.”

Lee opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. 

Theresa eyed Drogo, “Hundred bucks Drogo there becomes Drogo then lives to see a white walker.”

“I’ll take that bet.” Elsie smiled then pointed at a tech to add that bet to their list on the screen. “Besides, I love me some Jon/Daenerys. Wait. What’s their ship name?”

Stubbs clicked on his tablet, “She’s the one with a ship. Balerion. It’s the ship she uses to leave Qarth.”

Elise huffed out air, “You’re an idiot. I’m not talking about an actual ship on the water.” 

Stubbs stared at her in confusion.

Dr. Ford watched the guests and the control room from the safety of his office and calculated who would die first.


	3. Back Again

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Let’s bring back Jaime!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In Westworld, they always talk about the “next level” and how there are games within games. I’ve decided to create one. If you watch, I believe it was ep 1 where they arrive on the train, you will see a guy on a horse wearing a red vest on the right side of the screen riding away. There are other things I’m adding from the show that were visual, but never mentioned directly.

When the next train arrived an hour later, Brienne ignored the passengers who were chattering away. She walked forward with them looking for the man with the right attire. 

Her heart jumped in her chest when she saw the man in the red vest on a brown horse. She quickly followed him through town. She heard a familiar voice and glanced over to see Jaime chatting with Maeve. She rolled her eyes and continued.

A man got in her way, and she shoved him into a wall and kept walking not caring for one second if he were human or host. She heard him cussing her, and she smiled remembering that he was a black hat from the train she heard fretting over if he would get horse shit on his boots.

“Where are you going in such a hurry?” 

Brienne groaned in annoyance as she sped up her pace, “Go back to your whoring and leave me be.”

“What’s happening? Something’s up. You after a bounty?” Jaime smiled and matched her stride, “Has someone been naughty?” 

Brienne ignored him as she maneuvered around a drunken man then a carriage. She slowed when she saw the man in the red vest get off his horse at the Livery and Board at the end of the street. When he went inside, she followed him with Jaime on her heels. 

Brienne walked over to a table appearing to be bored. When Jaime opened his mouth to talk, she gripped his arm and pulled him partially in front of her so that he was between her and the main counter. “Shut up and stand still.”

Jaime did as he was told because he was stunned at her actions, and he still could not figure her out. 

Brienne saw the man hand his golden pistol to the proprietor then he went upstairs disappearing. The gun was then handed to a gruff looking man she recognized as the black smith. He put it in his holster and left the building. Brienne turned to follow him seeing that there was a man in black doing the same thing. 

They followed him to the General Store where he passed it to a lady with a blue parasol. She left walking down the street then handed it to a man who then walked into Mariposa Saloon. 

“We just went in a loop back to Maeve’s place. What’s going on?” Jaime whispered.

Brienne shook her head wondering for the first time if he was a host. She drew her gun and shot him.

Jaime stumbled back in shock and felt the hit at the base of his neck. “Shit! What the fuck! That’s going to bruise.” 

Brienne hummed out acceptance that he was indeed human or he would have dropped dead at her feet coughing on his own blood unable to speak. “Shame.”

“Damn right. That’s the second time today you’ve bruised me.” He straightened his dark golden vest all indignant.

She squinted her eyes at him seeing on his face he thought she was referring to it being a shame she damaged his perfect skin. “Stop being such a woman and suck it up buttercup.” 

Jaime saw the man in black, who was also following the gun around, chuckle and walk into the saloon. 

When Brienne went inside too, Jaime debated if he would follow or go off fucking like he usually did here. He knew himself. Last time he was here, it was not as entertaining because there had been no real challenge which was the same thing he found in real life. Good looks and a fuck load of money pretty much got him everything he wanted. Brienne appeared to be something unattainable and playing some game he could not fathom. 

Jaime found himself walking into the saloon, “I’m a gawd damned puppy following my bitch around.” He was shocked at himself that he said it quiet enough that she would not hear him. He felt a thrill of fear at the idea of what she would do to him if she heard him call her a bitch. 

He strode up to her at the bar having no clue how to proceed. She turned her hostile blue eyes at him, and he felt himself growing hard. “I’ll have what she’s having.”

Brienne glanced at him like he was an idiot, and he supposed he was. 

Brienne turned to the man at her other side, “They changed the rules.”

The Man in Black smiled causing more wrinkles to show on his face, “They do that from time to time. Fuckers trying to keep it interesting. Who are you going for this time?” 

Brienne did a shot of whisky. “You already know that.”

He grinned, “Your namesake Brienne of Tarth.”

“Who are you this time Will?” 

“Well I haven’t decided yet Bri we have to get to the next level first and these fuckers are making it harder. I’m up to the challenge.” He downed his drink. “Barkeep has the gun.”

Brienne shook her head no, “He passed it to Maeve.”

“That’s not possible.”

“When he went in the back for more booze, she rubbed against him.”

“I missed that.” He glanced around, “Where’d she go?”

Jaime spoke, “She went up the stairs all sneaky sneaky.”

Brienne slowly turned to him, “Leave it to you to know where the whores are.”

The Man in Black nodded at Jaime, “Who the fuck is this?”

Jaime stepped over to him extending his hand, “My name’s Jaime.”

He ignored his hand. “He looks the part. Dark golden hair, green eyes, decent body…cocky bastard.” He went back to looking at Brienne, “Is this your plan, you brought a Jaime with you? Someone that might be able to control the Fucking Cunt from Hell this time?”

“The dumb fuck’s name really is Jaime, and he is clueless to the next two levels.”

Jaime tried, “Going outside of town is usually referred to as the next level.”

The Man in Black chuckled, “You weren’t kidding. But still, he could fill the part. You any good with a sword?”

Jaime scrunched his eyebrows, “I fenced in college, but what does that have to do with anything?”

The Man in Black ignored the question, “Any good at seducing beautiful bitchy evil women?”

Jaime glanced at Brienne then back. “I thought so.”

The Man in Black nodded, “He’ll do. I found a good Sansa. Beautiful redhead, lean, looks innocent but has a shrewd mind. She brought a more than decent Arya – wicked with a blade. If I play as Tywin Lanister, and he plays as my son Jaime Lanister and we have the Stark girls and you are Brienne of Tarth…we may have a chance to control Cersie into helping us with the Great War.”

Brienne smiled, “If that happens, and we kill the white walker zombies, we could have a real chance to see if there is a fourth level. We just need to move on to the SamuraiWorld, so we can get to the GameofThronesWorld.”

Jaime listened to what they were saying then made a conclusion. “You’re both bat shit crazy.”

They ignored him.

The Man in Black glanced up at the stairs, “We need to go up there and find out where she took the gun or none of this matters anyway.” He looked into Brienne’s eyes and tipped his head at Jaime.

Brienne did another shot. “Fine.” She stood up and grabbed Jaime by the arm pulling him to the stairs.

Jaime jerked his arm stopping her, “What’s going on?”

Brienne noticed a few people started watching them. “Thought you wanted to fuck?”

The confusion on Jaime’s face melted away and was replaced by a darkened predatory glare. He knew he was missing something, but he was not going to miss this opportunity.

Brienne let his arm go, “Then come on.” 

She walked up the stairs, and he followed.


End file.
